Steel Grip
by desirefreak
Summary: Saitou Chi spent the past years making everyone believe that she was dead. She was quite happy with her simple life until the old man dragged her back to Konoha. Drama, romance, character deaths. Everyone loves a sob story. SasukeOCSai.
1. Chapter 1

A petite girl was seated in the soft chair. The chair might have been soft and ideal for the most comfortable sitting, but the girl couldn't get into the right sitting position. It probably didn't matter if she got into the right sitting position or not. She could never focus on her reading with everything else going on. It was like a curse for being human, worrying about everything.

"Can't sleep either?" The girl took her nose out of the book and looked up to see an old man walk up to her.

"No, Okada-san."

"You really should get some sleep. We head out in the morning, and I'd hate to have Kishimi have to drag you again." The old man gave her a comical smile before pulling a book from one of the bookcases. "After all, you are the only one who can drag along the extra weight you carry around."

"I hope that's not a fat joke!" The girl called after the old man as he walked out of the library. 'Better fucking not be a fat joke.'

The morning air was chilly. Almost too cold for a summer morning. Saitou Chi enjoyed when the chilly morning air prickled her skin. The coldness made her awake and alert, something that was usually unbelievably hard for her.

"Neh, Okada-san. Are we there yet?" Masaru asked the old man.

"Not yet. I'll let you know." Okada answered.

"Where are we going anyways?" A rather annoyed Chi asked. She barely slept the night before and she was never a morning person. How Okada managed to never sleep was a mystery to her. He should have crumpled dead years ago.

"Not sure yet. I'm making the wind tell us."

"The wind? It looks like you're just walking after the road." Chi mumbled. Did not take long for a rock to hit her in the forehead and toppling her over. "Damn it."

They where a group of seven. All worked hard at their specialties, but sadly unrecognized or unappreciated by their villages. Some forgotten and then saved by Okada. Chi was one of them who were saved. She owed Okada more than she could every repay, so she follows him aimlessly like a lost puppy. Also she had nowhere else to go. Her village thought she was dead and she never thought about going back. Living with Okada had been the best time of her life.

Okada Tadao was a very old man. Chi often wondered how he was still alive. The man smoked more than everyone in the group combined, did not drink anything except tea with sake in it, and did not eat meat. She found him very strange. What was the most strange was the fact Okada did not sleep. He hadn't dozed off in several years. She had tried to get the exact number, but the man was old. He was a freak of nature alright, but old age takes a toll on everyone. Okada specialized in medical jutsu's and information gathering. It was like the man knew everything, and knew everyone. He was the first and only who could answer all the questions she had to ask.  
Everything from girly stuff to the meaning of life. What struck her the most, was that he knew a lot about her family, and answered all her questions without hesitation.

Kochi Masaru was a young man, not much older than Chi. Okada took him in after his family rejected him. He was of strict heritage, and failure was not taken lightly. He was the only male not born with a perfect kekkei genkai , so he spent his time with Okada and the others training it. Hoping he could show up one day and brag about his success. Masaru had a tendency to have to be the best at everything, not accepting failure. Chi wondered if he was born into a more dependable family, if he would have turned out differently. But after a short sparring session with him, she was quick answer any questions about the boy. He was rude, pushy, gorgeous looking and amazing in bed. This is what she labeled him by. But what was she going to do? She doesn't remember any of their night together, and she blames is solely on the sake.

"It's getting hotter." A small boy said.

"Indeed." An identical boy to the other answered.

These where the Ono twins. Taro and Yori. Big boys they where, and not in height. Chi sympathized for them, sometimes. They didn't mind their weight and it just added to their cuteness. When they weren't being annoying and sticking their noses into everything. They where rude. But everyone in the group where rude. After spending years with Okada, everyone developed the old man's rudeness. The boys have an abnormal amount of chakra. Their dimwittedness and refusal to learn the necessary hand seals have made that amazing chakra useless. But it didn't stop them from flinging kunai's and shuriken at anything that moved. Poor Usagi had been cleaning dead rodents all over the huge compound.

A well built woman in her late forties named Ehime Usagi was another member in their small group. Not a ninja, but had more muscle power than any female Chi knows. The woman moved furniture that weighed probably a ton without breaking a sweat. Chi didn't know if it was that she was married to a missing nin, who she used to spar with everyday. How the woman handled her own against her husband, was mind-blowing. Usagi also had a son who was also around Chi's age.

The boy's name was Kishimi. He was tall and muscle built everywhere. He never went to the academy, but was quite skilled in the art of the ninja. His father (when the man bothered showing up) trained him until the poor boy collapsed. Masaru belittled him for not going to the academy, but Kishimi reminded him every time about his (Masaru's) family kicking him out because of his imperfections. Kishimi prided himself on the fact that he had a small but close family. Chi considered the big boy as her brother. An older, not so over protective brother.

They had probably been walking for hours. Or at least to Chi it felt like hours.

"Are we there yet?" Chi asked with a bored tone. Just like the twins had said, it had gotten hotter. Chi also felt like the sun was reflecting off her skin and making her look like a bright light. 'Damn you unhealthy white skin'. She cursed herself. Her skin had always and most likely will always be a bother. She never got any color, and if there was a slight chance she might get color. She sunburned, badly.

"Neh, Chi-Chi, don't worry. We'll be there soon." Masaro said throwing his arm around her small shoulders. "Want me to carry you?"

"Yes please." 'Thank god there is a gentleman here.'

"I can't, you're too heavy!" Masaro then burst out laughing, holding onto his sides.

Chi was quick at bonking him on the head. "Urusai, baka!"

"Don't worry Chi-Chi. We'll be there soon." Usagi said while giving her a kind smile.

"Where is 'There' anyways? We've been walking forever." Chi mumbled. "Doesn't help that only you and Okada-san know where we are heading."

"I'M HUNG-" The twins started.

"Oh look, we're here." Usagi said while clamping her hands over the mouths of the twins.

"Where is here?" Kishimi asked.

"Konoha." Chi mumbled taking out a cigarette and lighting it. She had not expected for the old man to drag her here. She already confessed that she had cut off all her connections there. The large gate made her heart pound faster. Would anyone notice her? If they knew she was back, would they drag her into lock-up? She probably had to answer some questions. 'Fuck'.

They passed the guards easily. She was thankful that they didn't recognize her or her name. But who would recognize a dead girl? She mentally laughed at the thought.

"Chi-Chi, are you listening?" Masaro asked giving her an impatient look.

"No."

"Go to the hotel, eat, clubbing, sounds good?" He asked her. "Afterwards we can have some fun in the bedroom." He added with a whisper.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever. What hotel?" 'Did they sell my old house?' She thought to herself. 'Probably.'

"I have no idea, zoned out just like you. Just follow the others." And then he was gone. It didn't take long until she started to follow him, somehow managing to conceal her face with her hair at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't posted anything in a while. I've re-written this chapter about a million times, all different, some completely the same. I'm trying really hard to not make this a crappy story. I just hate everything I've written, and I decided that this was the most decent chapter I had come up with. I hope you can bear with me while I'm getting myself out of this writers block. I'm trying my best here. I'll be posting a new chapter of 'The Bubble' very soon. Probably within the next 7 days/week or so.**

**-Desirefreak.**

Steam covered all areas of the bathroom. It reminded Chi of Kiri, her favorite place to go on short vacations. It was the only place you could go and people expected nothing from you, unless you where a shinobi serving for Kiri, which Chi wasn't.

When she got out of the shower, she had a small smile on her lips. She had good times when visiting Kiri. Also because it was extremely easy to ditch people there, the alcohol they sold wasn't always what the law accepted.

Wiping steam off the mirror her smile faltered at the sight of herself. Funny how she only smiled now when she got what she wanted. Smiling for other people seemed so pointless, why do something for someone else other than you? She wasn't always like this, oh no. But people change, and so do their goals and wants.

Her hair has always been a big trouble. It was semi flat and always tangled. She had the hardest time getting the tangles out of her hair, and no matter how much she brushed or tried to take care of it, it always gets re-tangled and makes her look like two crows got into a fight on the top of her head. Flat, stringy, tangled mess of a hair she had. Maybe she should just cut it? Start all over again. She'd most likely regret it; it had taken 17 years of ignorant bliss of beauty to not think about haircuts.

A loud knock interrupted her rather pointless trail of thought.

"I'm coming." Chi yelled at whoever was knocking.

"Oh, I bet you are." Chi ripped open the door and gave Masaru a frown.

"Not funny." She muttered walking past him. She opened her bag and started looking for something to wear.

"You look so sexy right now; I could just take you on the floor." Masaru muttered while watching her.

She dropped the towel and put on her panties before replying. "You know you won't do that, not until I've gotten some alcohol into my system."

"Yeah, but you know what I always say. Fewer limbs, less arteries for the alcohol to pass through to take effect."

"True, but seeing as how the women are in this town, you'll find someone better to suit your needs." Even standing in only her panties, she had the aura of authority over her. Okada might treat them all equally, but Chi was without a doubt the most prized person in the group. She was the only one he ever spent much time on.

"You're right! Now let's get a move on, I have a empty hotel room that needs filling up." Masaru said while walking towards the door.

"I'll meet you and Kishimi in the lobby in 5." She watched Masaru walk through the door, shutting it rather loudly. He was always loud, everything he did craved attention.

"So, where we going?" Kishimi asked as the trio walked the streets of Konoha.

"To a non-conspicuous bar." Chi muttered. She kept her head down, her hair covering her face. "Where is the old man? He usually joins when there is alcohol involved."

"He's meeting my father at Ichiraku ramen, I'm meeting with them later."

"I might just join you." Chi gave the tall boy a small smile while looking up at him, which he gradually returned.

Spotting a bar, Masaru walked right into it, the other two had no choice but follow him.

It was nothing what Chi had in mind, this bar was packed and popular it seemed. His actions kind of pissed her off.

"What the hell did I say?" Chi asked while grabbing onto his arm.

"They have fine babes here, the only babes at the bars you go to are hoe's and I am too fine of a man to hang out with trash like that." Masaru said while ripping his arm out of her grasp and walking towards the bar. "Go find a table, I'll bring the first round."

Chi didn't have to find a table; Kishimi had already arranged that and seemed to stand with Masaru on the choice of bars. If this could even count as a bar, it was more of a night club or something. She didn't go to night clubs, too crowded and idiots hang out there. This explains the choice of places Masaru goes to. Not that he was an idiot, just that the chicks that go here are utterly clueless.

'I take that back, Masaru is a complete utter idiot.' She thought to herself, he just gave their rounds to a group of girls.

"I know what you're thinking. And yes, he is a idiot." Kishimi said while frowning at the dark haired boy.

"Indeed. I'm going to get something to drink, what do you want?"

"Anything."

Pushing her way through people she reached her destination. "Three bottles of sake, please." She watched as Masaru flirted with the group of girls, there was something familiar about them. She just couldn't put her finger on it. Black blue hair, blonde, brown, pink…

"Oh for the love of." She knew this would happen. It was unavoidable. She just hoped no one would notice her or recognize her.

Grabbing the sake bottles she walked over to Kishimi. "Drink up, we're leaving earlier than expected."

"He's taking a swim in the forbidden fountain?"

"Oh, you have no idea."

She took a big gulp from the bottle. The warm tingly feeling made her relax a bit. Really, what where the chances of them even noticing her? They wouldn't be looking for similarities. She was supposed to be dead.

"Fuck them." She muttered.

"Fuck who?" She heard a voice behind her. Looking behind her, she saw Masaru and the brown haired girl from the chuunin exams. He had his arm around her waist and she was giggling like a complete fool.

"No one, Masaru. No one." Chi muttered.

"Okay then! Guys, this is mega babe. Mega babe, these are my followers." Masaru said pointing at us. Kishimi glared at the dark haired boy, probably wanting to slap him into oblivion. His gaze softened when he looked at the girl.

"Ehime Kishimi, at your service." He stood up, offering his hand to shake. The brown haired girl giggled while accepting his hand-shake.

"Ten-Ten. It's nice to meet you." She smiled at him.

"That's Chi." Kishimi introduced while pointing Chi's way. She just offered a slight wave, not even looking up from her sake bottle. She couldn't take the risk of Ten-Ten recognizing her. "Do you want to take a seat and join us?" And there we go, Kishimi stealing Masaru's prey. It was just unfortunate it had to be this girl. At least she hadn't known her at all, just seen each other at the chuunin exams. But even so, no risks can be taken.

"Sure, that would be lovely." Ten-Ten said, about to sit down.

"Here, take my seat." Chi muttered standing up.

"Are you sure?" The brown haired girl asked.

"Pretty fucking sure. I'm leaving anyways, nice to meet you."

"Yeah, same here. Thank you!" Ten-Ten called after her. Chi didn't care, she had to get out of there.

The place had gotten more crowded and people where just begging to be punched in the face if they didn't get out of her way. She was so close to the door when her instincts kicked in. In 2 seconds she looked back, and saw her former team-mate looking her way. Locking eyes with each other, Chi knew she had to get out of there now, even if the possibilities of the pink haired kunoichi recognizing her were slim, it was a chance she could not take.

"Going to kill that old man when I find him." She told herself.

The walk to the ramen stand wasn't far. At least it wasn't far when you are a ninja, and she didn't exactly walk towards the ramen stand. More like ran like her life depended on it. It kind of did when you where in her situation. She had no idea what people would do if they knew she was alive.

Closing in on Ichiraku ramen, the street was a mess. "Man, not this crap again."

The bad things about being a missing nin was you where listed in the bingo book. So Usagi's husband, and Kishimi's father had to be careful. Of course he wasn't. Neither was Okada, who had an unusual large bounty on his head. Not put out by the government. But missing nin or other criminals.

Walking towards the wreckage she saw the old man and stupid husband outnumbered. Four against two. Didn't seem very fair, if they got caught. Okada could be put in jail for aiding a missing nin.

'I so don't want to do this.' She had a sullen look on her face when she saw one of the four ninjas. Blonde hair, orange suit. Without a doubt was it the dobe.

She was about to sneak of when the old man spotted her.

"Chi-Chi! How wonderful of you to come to rescue us. We're in a bit of a pickle here."

"Damn, foiled again!" She muttered and reluctantly turned towards the old man. "I'm going to murder you in your sleep, old man."

"You know I don't sleep." He gave her a big grin while waving. "Now how about you get us out of this and I'll treat you to some sake at the hotel bar?"

"The hotel has a bar?"

"Yes…"

"Why the hell wasn't I informed?"

"I told Masaru to let you know."

"Mother of all asses." She was really annoyed right now. The hotel had a bar all along? Why didn't she notice it? Why the hell didn't Masaru tell her? She was going to choke him.

She walked closer towards the group, all of them had been watching her this time. Most likely waiting for her to do something.

"Ne, old man. What have you gotten yourself into?" She stood in front of the old geezer.

"Well, it really wasn't our fault. We where ju-"

"Hey!" A voice said from behind her.

"So, you followed me." Chi turned towards the pink haired girl.

"Not really, I was supposed to meet the team here."

"Inconvenience then."

"You can kind of say that."

"this the girl you told me about, Sakura was it?" Okada asked.

"Yeah, this is her." Chi muttered. "You two go. I'll take care of them."

"You can't you ar-" Atsushi started to object.

"She can handle it. She's my student after all." Okada cut him off. "Let's go."

"Wait, you can't just leave!" The blonde dobe yelled after them.

"Actually, they can. You have no legal right to detain them, Atsushi isn't a missing nin from Konoha, and I highly doubt you're going to take him in for mere treason. He's Iwa's former property, not yours."

"She's right." The copy nin said.

"Who the hell are you anyway? You can't just waltz in here and tell people what to do. We have an agreement with the other shinobi villages!" The blonde yelled at Chi.

"The important question is, who the fuck do you think you are changing into that form? Is this some kind of gruel joke? Change back immediately!" Sakura demanded.

"I can't do that." Chi said. She also wondered why Sasuke hadn't said anything. Oh how she was waiting until he said something so she could just lash out. Degrade that silly boy like he was filth.  
She didn't know who the other boy was. But he had some motherfucking great abs. 'Oh yeah, wonderful abs.' She thought to herself.

"She's not under the transformation jutsu, Sakura." Kakashi said. Of course he watched with his sharingan. Kakashi always went for that stupid eye when he couldn't figure out things.

"No, I'm not. And seeing as I have no business here, I'll be going."

"I can't allow that." Kakashi said, blocking her path.

"Get out of my way, and forget all about this. This has nothing to do with you or anyone else in this pathetic village." She whispered to her former sensei.

"So you're just going to leave? You owe everyone an explanation."

"No I don't. I don't even know you people. Now move or I'll make you." She said harshly.

"You're going to lie to us?" A rather masculine voice asked.

"I have no idea what you two are talking about." Chi muttered as she started to walk away.

She didn't get far when she heard sounds of running footsteps behind her. Using her right arm, she grabbed the fist aimed at her. She looked at the surprise face of Sakura, Chi gave her a disappointed look. "Stop poking around in places you shouldn't be poking in or else I'll be forced to eliminate you." She crushed Sakura's hand and listened to the pink haired girl wail in pain.

"SAKURA!" Naruto yelled as he rushed towards his pink haired team mate. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?"

"Just gave her hand a light squeeze."

"A LIGHT SQUEEZE! ARE YOU INSANE?"

"Quit yelling. You're making a complete fool out of yourself. The energy you're wasting should be spent on training." She was about to start walking again when a voice caught her attention.

"Stop." She turned towards the hot guy with the amazing abs. "You just attacked a Konoha ninja, you should be detained."

"No, I just defended myself against a Konoha ninja, that had no reason to attack me in the first place." Chi said while giving him a smile. "Say… Want to go back to my hotel room?"

It was given that everyone there sweat-dropped.

"You are going to be detained. You are a missing nin of Konoha, and I'm placing you under arrest." Kakashi said walking towards her.

"There is no way that crazy bitch is a Konoha nin." Sasuke muttered, most likely to himself.

"I'm not crazy!" Chi yelled at him. "And you can't take me in, legally I'm not even supposed to exist anymore, plus you have no proof of who I am!"

"Chi, anyone who can't recognize you is blind."

"It can't be." Sakura whispered to herself.

Chi looked angrily at the copy nin. He was supposed to mind his own business and stay out of her way. But no, he always had to be the 'voice of good' in all situations. Fuck him and his fucking morals.

"You know Kakashi-_sensei_, a person who leaves their comrade in battle is lower than trash." She stated angrily. "I guess that makes you even lower than that, huh? How is the feeling of losing a student to a s-ranked criminal, and then killing another?"

"I didn't kill you…"

"No, but you left me to die."

"It was your choice to go."

"I was a stupid kid!" Chi yelled at the silver haired ninja.

"Talentless also. Saitou Chi, overweight, lazy, failed on the physical exam, barely able to pass the transformation and clone technique test. Above average on the written exam. Over all a talentless ninja."

"Amazing what 4 years can do to a person, right?" Chi gave him a lazy grin. "Guess there isn't any point in misleading anymore."

"Lying is more like it." Sasuke said.

"Misleading. But yes, I am here, healthy and happy. I highly suggest you forget about this, whatever this is. Reunion or whatever, and make me stay dead. I really have no desire to be resurrected or-" She felt arms wrap around her and a body pressed up against her back. "This is just awkward, let go of me."

"Chi-chan." Naruto whispered into her hair. She felt her hair dampen, and she was sure it hadn't started raining.

"Are you crying? Wow, that's pretty fucking pathetic. But I bet you cry all the time, right? It's what you do best, that and being an idiot most of the time."

She received a good punch in the jaw for that comment, not from Naruto though. But Sasuke. 'He punched me?'

Naruto had stopped hugging her, and his tear stained face now only showed anger.

"What, you going to go emo on the world too?" She asked him.

"You're not Chi, she would never say things like that." Sasuke said while glaring.

"You never really knew me Sasuke, none of you did. You never really bothered to get to know me. But that's okay, I forgive you. After all, you had a really _though_ childhood." She smirked at the Uchiha. Oh yeah, she was going to provoke him, he owed her so much than he could ever repay.

"He's right, Chi-chan would never say anything mean." Naruto said. He was still staring angrily at her, like she was some sort of plague.

"No Naruto, like I said. You guys never really knew me. Plus I grew up, amazing that you didn't."

"Stop trying to provoke them, Chi. We're not going to fight a team mate." Kakashi said.

"I'm not your team mate anymore, Kakashi-_sensei_."

"You're always going to be our team mate." Sakura shakily said. She had taken the time to fix her broken hand.

"Maybe to you, but I have a new team. People who actually know me."

"Oh you can say that right. I know you juuuuust fine." A loud voice shouted.

"Where were you guys? I'm suffocating here."

"Masaru took his time getting out of the club. But don't worry; I snagged you some booze on the way out." Kishimi answered while holding up a bottle of sake.

They stood next to her, making her feel small. God she hated that. Especially when she really wanted an aura of authority around her like she was indestructible.

"We should get going, I want to meet father."

"And I want some alone time with my Chi-Chi." Masaru said while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at the petite girl.

"If you can get me drunk enough." Chi muttered.

"What the hell is up with all these random people showing up?" Naruto yelled.

"He's even louder than you, Masaru-dobe."

"Shut the hell up Kishimi-baka!" Masaru flared at his tall team mate. Quickly noticing Sakura, he went for his move. "Hello there pretty lady." He purred, making her blush.

"H-hey." She stammered.

Naruto had at this point, an annoyed look on his face. "Get away from Sakura-chan!"

"I don't see your name tattooed on her. Maybe it's on a more private place that I can _explore_." Sakura blushed even more at the suggestive tone in his voice.

Naruto was about to attack him when Kakashi held him back.

"We'll settle this later."

"Okada-san said there was a bar at the hotel. And you guys didn't tell me why?" Chi asked Kishimi.

"We kind of forgot." He sweat-dropped.

"Well, I'm going back and I'm getting trashed. Anyone want to join?"

"I'll come with you, I want to get something to drink before walking in on my parents intimate time anyways." Kishimi muttered.

"Damn right you're coming with me, you owe so many drinks." She scolded him.

They walked the way to the hotel, not noticing everyone but Kakashi following them.

"I could have been getting drunk in the same place as I sleep, but you drag me out to a fucking club instead? Do you have any idea what kind of shit I've been through? Also, remind me to murder the old man."

"Chi-Chi, you're rambling again." Kishimi said while patting her on the head.

"Thanks for warning me, I might have started rambling about things I might regret." She muttered to herself.

"Where are we going?" The dark haired boy that had the wonderful abs asked.

"Konoha Grand Hotel!" Masaru said while holding Sakura. "You totally should see the inside of my hotel room." He added towards Sakura.

It was going to be an awful night. Questions had yet to be asked, and they all demanded answers.

Chi was just hoping to get them all drunk and hope they'd forget and mistake this for a dream of some sort. She didn't know what to do. Kill them? Yell at them? Ignore them? She had no idea, she'd have to ask Okada. He was old and wise and has to have some answers for her. Because right now, her head was spinning and she had a feeling this wasn't going to be a 'going according to plan' visit. What freaked her out the most was the fact Okada hadn't mentioned the reason for why he was here in the first place and why he didn't tell her? She wanted answers, and she wanted to get the hell out of there.


	3. Chapter 3

Oh so sorry guys. Gals. It's. Whatever your gender is. Pretty busy with school and work and everything else. Plus I've just been extremely lazy.

Herpaderp.

„_You there, tiny child. You're next." Kakashi-sensei said while pointing towards the small girl._

„_I- uh... My name is Saitou Chi. Erm... I like to.. eheheh... Eat, read, watch tv. Ehh... My hobbies are the same as my likes. Uuuh, and I don't really have any dreams or ambitions. If you count living a very long life as a dream, then sure. " The fat tiny girl got a bit flustered and embarrassed. Also, she was a bit scared of her new sensei. He seemed like a creeper._

The curtains didn't do a very good job at keeping the light out of the hotel room. A smile ray of light shone onto the face of the young woman earning a rather un-feminine groan.

"Tsunade has requested us at her office."

"When?"

"Immediately."

"Too early."

"Just get up, and make sure your bed-guest get's something to eat. He'll probably have a hangover in the morning."

"Whatever."

The old man walked out of the hotel room. With another groan, Chi sat up and looked at the figure beside her. 'No ninja.' Nope, just a civilian. There was too much risk with jumping into bed with Konoha ninja. They always had the need to pry and be heroes.

She got up and got dressed. There was really no point in hiding her face from anyone, seeing as they knew she was here. So her messed up hair was put into a ponytail.

It was hot outside. Chi cursed the fact she had to wear a jacket and gloves in the extreme heat. But secrecy is vital in foreign enemy territory. Chi also cursed the fact that the old man decided to walk with her. People where idiots to not know who he was.

"I wish you would use the transformation technique. People are _staring_." Chi hissed at the old man.

"You seem to have a permanent scowl and frown on your face all the time Chi-Chi, I think it might be stuck." The old man laughted.

"Would you please tell me why we were requested to be at the Hokage tower?"

"To explain why we're here of course!"

"I have no idea why the fuck we're here in the first place! I swear to all that is holy you old fucking fart, I'm going to murder you if you keep hiding secrets from me."

Chi was a bit uncomfortable in the room. She wondered if it was standard to have 10 ANBU in the room while there was a meeting. Tsunade was also freaking her out a bit, watching the dead ninja like a hawk.

"What the fuck you staring at?" Chi glared at the Hokage, earning a very displeased frown.

"She kind of has a point, it's extremely rude to stare at a person." Okada commented and crossed his pudgy arms.

"I thought that was pointing?"

"I consider that the same."

"Aaah, alright."

Yet again, the room was filled with silence, the big breasted woman continued to stare at Chi, who was getting rather annoyed.

"You aren't anything like in your folder. Except the hair and eye color. And you don't look like a zombie. If it wasn't for the fact that you're standing next to Okada, then I would have thought of you as an imposter under the transformation technique."

"How about we say that I really am that imposter and I'm currently holding up a transformation technique. A lousy older image of whoever this 'Chi' person is."

"She's already busted you." Okada whispered to Chi, making her frown deeply.

"I'm just going to say that I have no idea why this old fart dragged me and my team here in the first place. All this trouble could have been avoided and everyone would have continued to stay happy."

"Okada, you're training a team now? You have never done that before." Tsunade commented fixing her gaze now on the old man.

"Let's just say that I found an extremely talented ninja on one of my travels that changed my mind." Okada smiled at the female leader. "Also, we aren't here to cause trouble, just passing by. We were actually just stopping here for information and supplies. We'll be leaving tomorrow morning."

"I can't let you do that."

"You have no reason to detain us."

"I meant that I can't let you take a Konoha-nin with you."

"I think you might be mistaken, or getting a bit senile. There is no Konoha ninja in our small group. And I don't li-"

The old man was cut off by the big breasted leader. "I'm not mistaken. I can't have you taking Saitou Chi out of this village without permission."

"Alright, then I request perm-" Cut off again.

"Denied."

Meanwhile Chi's held a blank stare. 'I thought I was supposed to be dead. How can I be a Konoha-nin if I'm just a corpse?' Chi switched her blank stare from the wall to the Hokage. "What are you? An idiot? Legally I have been pronounced deceased. If you are getting senile, or maybe your oblivious, but it's the huge red ink stamped all over my folder that says 'DECEASED'."

"As Hokage, I have the ability to make a new folder and over-rule old information passed by others."

"This is bullshit! You can't do this crap!" Chi slammed her hands down on the table, which resulted in it cracking slightly.

"When will she be able to leave the village?" Okada asked eerily calm about this whole thing.

"When she's done serving her country and labeled as not a threat to this village. So far she has attacked an official Konoha-nin, and faked her own death to avoid helping this village."

"_Bitch, I hope you get fucking gang raped._" Okada looked at the young girl, woman. Whatever she was, with a bewildered expression.

"Chi!"

"Don't worry we'll be back for you. Not like Okada can let you escape his grasps. You're his prized possession!" The mother figure hugged the petite woman.

"Neh, Usagi… You're missing them.." Chi sweatdropped as the older woman ran after the group.

She felt extremely disgusted and rather awkward having to wear a headband from a village she despises. That and she was feeling a bit nervous having to go meet her 'team' without getting some alcohol into her system. 'I have a **great** idea!'

Maybe not such a great idea. The look she got from people while walking towards the training grounds was uncomfortable. In the Mist she would have never had this problem. _'Chugging a bottle of sake nine in the morning was completely normal.' _At least that's what she told herself.

When she finally got to the training grounds she saw the four people she disliked_. 'Let's get this crap over with. The more I cooperate, the sooner I'll get out of here,'_

She threw the bottle to the ground making it smash into pieces. "You guys look like fucking shit. What is it? Can't handle your liquor? Amazing fucking shinobi you are."

"You're even worse than that homo bastard!" Naruto yelled and pointed.

"Shut up you idiot!" Sakura whacked him on the head then continuing babying her aching head.

"At least Sai has an excuse. You're just a plain fucking bitch."

"And your point being?" The black haired girl raised her left eyebrow, giving the blonde idiot a look.

Naruto growled at the girl, she was being hard to handle, and was pushing him. Inching him to make the first move…

"How are my fine young students this morning!" Kakashi 'poofed' into the clearing. Only to sweat-drop at the current situation. "So, she's not in a better mood?"

"Baka-sensei. These idiots are clearly a waste of my time. I request an ANBU application, or a chance to battle the Hokage to death and take her spot as leader of this village." Chi was deeply frowning at the creepy sensei.

"Waste of your time? Bitch I'm going to demolish you!" Naruto squirmed.

"First you're going to have to develop a brain and learn how to untie a bow. Good luck dead-last." Chi patted the tied up blonde on the head, earning her a growl from said person. "I'm going to get more sake. This is just stupid."


	4. Chapter 4

Alright, a little bit tipsy. Drunk. Not wearing pants. Whatever at the moment. People seem to be liking my story, so I promised I'd update this weekend. Got to stay true to my word yo.

Glancing outside the small window in the bar, Chi noticed the sky darken_. ‚Not even a day has passed and I'm already missing the troublesome group.' _Frowning at the realization that her small group would not be returning for some time. She was going to be miserable for the time being.

Over her time away from Konoha, her dislike turned into hatred, which turned into disgust. Maybe this was a test that Okada was putting her through. Probably not, the old man most likely didn't even think twice about coming here. He had no reason to avoid any village, he had some affliction to every one of them. Having helped them all in some way, big or small. He never mentioned Konoha though, and he seemed to be on a rather less-than-honorable terms with the female Hokage. They knew each other, he knew everyone. He was known everywhere. He told her stories, but she didn't really know him.

Truth be told, no one knew much about each other in the group. Or maybe it was just Chi that didn't know that much about everyone else? This is was the first time she was wondering this. '_Being trapped here is making me a sappy fuck._'

Taking a drag of her cigarette she looked at the dark haired male sitting across from her. Sai was his name, no last name. No last names make her nervous; everyone belongs somewhere or to someone. Even loner Chi belonged to someone out there, or belonged into some kind of family.  
But no, that boy seemed to have been made out of thin air. No last name, fake smiles and rather awful pet names.

He wasn't drinking anything, and he refused to have a cigarette when Chi offered him one. He was just sitting there staring at her. '_He's like a puppet._' She figured he was most likely former Root. He acted like one of them, dressed like one of them and observed her like one of them.

"You're former Root." Chi stated, blowing the smoke towards the young man sitting in front of her. "Strange you ended up in a team with emotionally fucked up individuals. But not entirely surprising, if I'm guessing correctly you have no personality of your own. So it was given that the only ninja to complete the fucked up team 7 was a person with no personality. So we have a love sick maniac, avenger out for blood , a bubbly blonde idiot that seems to overcome everything and a laid back lazy sensei that is more amazing that he looks out to be."

The dark haired boy didn't say anything for a while, just kept staring at her. Chi of course returned the stare. Imagining that this was an epic battle of good vs. evil. She had to blink eventually, which annoyed her greatly.

"You probably have saggy tits."

"Excuse me?" Chi's eyebrows went so high up they were probably hidden in the hairline.

"You where fat, right? Fat people have sagging ugly breasts. So you probably have them also."

"You're quite blunt and rude."

"Observing you closely, so are you."

"I don't think you've observed me closely enough."

"Close enough as I want to get. I don't to get infected with early granny syndrome."

Chi shot him annoyed look. He was no better than the girls in the academy. Making fun of her weight. Which made Chi just eat more. Which made her get larger. Which made the bullying get worse. It was a never ending cycle of obsessive eating & bullying.

You ate because you felt bad, but you felt bad because you where eating constantly.

Took a few limbs and a near death experience to make her stop eating like an elephant.

Not a pig.

Not a cow.

Probably not even an elephant.

Definitely a whale.

Life was fucking hard and confusing.

Putting out the cigarette she got up, grabbing her sake bottle on the way out. The rather annoying male followed her out of the bar. He was hot, but extremely annoying.

"Can you please stop following me?" Chi pleaded to the male.

"I was given strict instructions to watch over you today." Sai replied in a monotone voice.

"It's not daytime anymore, it's the middle of the fucking night and I'm tired as a sloth. It's not like I'll be going anywhere while I'm intoxicated and tired."

The boy didn't answer, he didn't even seem to be looking at her. Oh how she just wanted to give him a good smack in the face and leave a rather large dent into his skull. But no, she couldn't do that, for she was also under strict instructions to now cause havoc in Konoha and as the old man put it 'relax for the time being.' The man was the devil. There wasn't a chance that she would be able to relax here. Not when it seemed everyone was out to get her and was invading her private space, like the infuriating dark hair male.

She was staggering a bit while walking. It was of course the alcohol in her system. The dark haired male didn't seem to notice that though, like she said. He didn't even seem to be watching her.

If he wasn't careful, she could just sprint off and leave him eating dirt.

But she didn't do that.

She was intoxicated and was barely managing to walk in a straight line.

Life was indeed hard and confusing. Which reminded her of her current situation, and what tomorrow holds.

"Are we meeting up tomorrow or what?" She asked the Sai.

He turned to her and waited a whole before replying. "Yes, we're supposed to meet the rest of the team at the training grounds in the morning."

"What do you mean 'we'? And why the hell so early, stupid fucking baka asshole never shows up on time."

"I'll be staying with you tonight, to make sure you don't do anything stupid. Hokage's orders."

"Fucking bitch." Chi muttered to herself. She was really starting to develop more than a dislike for the old hag. It would have been easy to just let Chi go and let her go on with her life. Chi wondered if the old hag was starting menopause, which would explain everything. But wouldn't make Chi dislike her any less. Orochimaru should have killed that old bitch when he had the chance. '_Woah, It's like I'm a PMS-ing bitch at the moment._' But whatever. Maybe she should stop complaining and try to get kicked out of being a ninja? That is an amazing master plan.

Her trail of thought was interrupted when a rather large young man bumped into her.

"What where you're fucking going you fucking fat fuck." Chi said to the young man while glaring. She turned around and got ready to start walking again when she got shoved to the ground. '_Are you fucking kidding me?_' She turned her head to the fat person raising her left eyebrow at him. "What are you? Twelve? You don't go shoving random people to the ground asshole." Chi helped herself up off the ground, frowning while doing so. '_So much for well mannered people._'

"So I see you've gotten yourself someone who matches your personality, Sai." A lazy male voiced.

"Iie, Shikamaru-san. I've been trusted to watch over Miss Whale." '_Whale? He really is like the girls in the academy._'

"Miss Whale?"

"Her file said she used to be in the three figure numbers. I'm trusting it is accurate."

The fat young man burst out laughing, pointing at Chi while doing so. Sai was really embarrassing to be around in public. He was really making her feel the love.

"Neh, so you really have no right to say to Chouji that he's fat." The pineapple-head smirked at the annoyed female.

Chi glared in response, she would not be made a fool out of! She was intoxicated and tired, this was not acceptable. "Whatever pineapple-head, I'm leaving anyways." She turned to leave. "I need to devise a plan to destroy this ass-hat village" She muttered to herself, not really caring if anyone heard her. And so she went, leaving the two young males standing on the road, and the third male following her around like a rat in a trap.


	5. Chapter 5

I apologize for spelling errors I might make. I just got a new computer & I have yet to install Microsoft Word.

'What a fucking idiot.' Chi thought as she took another drag of her cigarette. She ditched her dark haired escort for the fourth time this week. Fortunately it was Friday, and the bars where filled with people. Which would make it easier for her to hide. She really didn't want to deal with the idiotic ninja groups. For some reason the pink haired bitch decided to throw her a celebration party. Celebrate what? That she's 'alive'? It must be some cruel joke that the world is playing on poor Chi.

"I don't have the mental stability to deal with these people." She mumbled, gabbing a fist full of hair and groaning in annoyance.

Queen Super Bitch (AKA, Tsunade baa-chan) was currently not letting Team 7 on missions outside of the village. In fear that Chi might run away. Which was utterly ridiculous, Chi promised the old man that she would stay in Konoha until he came back for her, she would never break her promise to him. But that was not enough for Tsunade. So she was stuck in the village for a while. Hopefully not forever, that would really fucking suck.

She frowned at the though of the party Sakura was throwing. It might not have taken a lot to ditch Sai, but she was sure someone was out looking for her right now. Life was cruel like that.

"You lost her, again?" Sakura asked dumbfounded.

"Yes." Sai replied.

"What are you, an idiot or something?"

"Not that I'm aware of..."

"I think you are."

Sakura screamed in annoyance, throwing her hand in the air.

"Where do you think she went?"

"To a bar."

"Duuuuh." Naruto huffed. He wasn't there by his own free will, he would much rather be at the ramen stand.

"Shut up Naruto, this is serious." Sakura hissed at her blonde haired team mate.

"No it isn't! We all know how this is going to go, someone is going to go looking for her and find her in the same pathetic bar as always drinking. And she's going to talk to us like we're some kind of pests."

Sakura glared at Naruto, not wanting to admit that he was right. But they had to find her, seeing as the other teams would be arriving soon and there was no time to cancel.

"Someone needs to go get her."

"I'll-" Sai started.

"No, you keep loosing her. I'll go." Sasuke said walking towards the door.

"But Sasuke-kun." Sakura mumbled as the door slammed shut.

Uchiha Sasuke was getting extremely irritated. He went to her regular bar, she wasn't there. He went to all the other ones, she wasn't there either. 'Where the hell could she be?'

She was not on the training grounds, which didn't suprise him, not on the Hokage monuments, and not anywhere on the streets.

"The hotel." He mumbled to himself. Of course the only place she could be was the hotel. That or she left Konoha.

The stench of cigarette smoke and alcohol filled the room. The lights where turned off except for a table lamp in the corner. There he could see the petite girl sitting in a chair, smoking a cigarette and reading a book.

"I thought that Sakura would drag me to that lame ass party herself." Chi said while closing the book in the lap. "But she probably didn't want to deal with the head ache."

Sasuke's eyebrows raised at the sight of his old team mate. "Your.."

"Oh, you noticed? I made some modifications, seeing as some parts where ripped off. Quite literally." Chi frowned. "Shame, really. But it made me reconsitter my ninja training and what I wanted out of life."

"I knew there was something odd when you managed to defend yourself against Sakura's charka filled punch." Sasuke frowned at her. He didn't really know what to say, seeing her like this was quite awful.

"This baby can do a lot more than that. If we'd get more decent missions, you would have seen that already. But there is no use for it when babysitting and shopping in for old hags. And Queen Super Bitch who thinks she's so superior doesn't trust me with more responsibility."

He took a better look at her. She had of course lost all the weight, but the weight of her new arm and legs probably exceeded her previous weight by threefold.

"You know you don't have to hide this here. You're in a friendly place now."

"No place is friendly. There is always someone ready to pounce when you least expect it."

"But Konoha is your home-" He started.

"No, this isn't my home." She smirked slightly at the last Uchiha. "My home is somewhere out there. I've been trying to find it. Okada dragged us here to find out more about my family, but you people interfered with it. Now I'm stuck here and Okada has to take care of the rest of the group alone."

"Then why haven't you left?"

"Because I made Okada a promise I would stay here. I have loose ends I need to tie up."

"You mean us."

Chi nodded. "Yes, and my service to Konoha."

"What are you going to do when you find your real family?" Sasuke asked.

"Don't know. I honestly haven't thought about that." Chi shrugged her shoulders shaking her head a little bit. "But we should go to that party. Wouldn't want the pink haired idiot to bitch to her superior that I'm uncooperative."

"You should put some clothes on."

"What? You intimitated that I might get more ass than you tonight?"

"I'm not worried about that. Besides, I don't need to be half naked & sell myself out to get some."

"Whatever mister big shot Uchiha. You already told me I shouldn't hide & now your telling me to put on some clothes." Chi put on a pair of cargo pants, a sweater and her ninja sandals. "Let's go." She walked out the door with the last Uchiha following her.

They walked into the apartment the pink haired goody-two-shoes owned. People had already arrived and had started drinking.

"You started my party without me?" Chi asked her. "How rude."

"No, what's rude is that you wheren't even going to bother showing up." Sakura frowned at the black haired girl who lit up a cigarette. "You can't smoke in here."

"Don't see any 'no smoking' signs. So I'm smoking, deal with it pinkette." Chi blew the smoke at Sakura who coughed.

Chi walked towards the refreshment table, grabbing a beer. To her right the fatso was stuffing his face. "Don't choke fatty. Your headstone will be emberassing for your friends and family."

"Shut up!" Chouji, as the fat boy was named. Was about to punch Chi yet again when his lazy friend Shikamaru intervened.

"I see your not able to act civil yet." The lazy boy mumbled. "Why are you here anyways?"

"It's my party. I can do, act & say whatever the hell I want."

"No, this is a party for an old comrade. Who isn't here at the moment. I don't get it why Sakura even let you in, no one here except Sai know you."

"Are you an ignorant idiot or something? I find it hard to belive that you are the genius in the room." Chi smirked at pineapplehead. "Guess when you have no one to play shogi with, your brain activity starts to die." She took a drag of her cigarette before walking away towards the stereo.

"What a fucking bitch." Chouji said as he sat down on the couch.

"Chouji!" Ino shrieked at her team mate. "It's not polite to say those things about a lady."

"She ain't no lady." Shikamaru mumbled sitting on the other side of his female team mate.

"That's true!" Naruto agreed with the lazy genius.

"Isn't that Sai's crush? The one he follows around all the time?" Kiba asked as he also sat down to join the group.

Ino huffed in annoyance. "She isn't even pretty."

Naruto roared in laughter, clutching his sides. "Oh wow, Sai having a crush on the drunk bitch. That's classic. I highly doubt any man would even have any interest in Chi."

The group, except for Naruto who was still roaring with laughter was silent for a while.

"That's Chi?" Shino mumbled.

"You guys really didn't notice?" Naruto asked dumbfounded.

"Shut up Naruto, you didn't exactly figure out it was Chi when you saw her again." Sakura said joining their conversation. "But yes. That is Chi."

The group watched as the dark haired girl fumbled with the stereo and looked over the CD's on the CD rack. She had changed a lot. Loosing all of the weight, she was no longer fat, she seemed almost anorexic now. Her hair had gotten longer, & her eyes no longer held the warmth she used to have. Now they where cold & judgemental. Her personality had also taken a 180° spin. The sarcastic judgemental drunken slut was nothing like 12 year old Chi. She used to be so polite, shy, awkward and clumsy.

"Are you sure it's not an imposter with a very bad transformation technique?" Chouji asked dumbfounded.

"Yeah, we're sure. Tsunade confirmed it's Chi alright." Sakura mumbled.

"What a boring ass motherfucking party." Chi mumbled as she looked over the pinkette's CD's. "Not even one good shit on this rack." She frowned and turned around looking at the group that had gathered at the couch. "What are you guys doing? Is that an orgy or something? You guys fucking suck at everything, I'm really ashamed at knowing you guys, you being major losers & all. Don't you know you're supposed to take off your fucking clothes when having an orgy? Maybe you haven't had sex education yet, that would explain EVERYTHING." The dark haired girl took another drag of her cigarette after chugging her sake.

"I think we should check if it's a transformation techinque again." Kiba frowned.

"I agree." Ino responded.

"Fucking drunken ass bitch." Naruto mumbled then taking a sip of his alcohol.


	6. Chapter 6

„This party sucks major donkey balls. Im leaving, see you losers." Chi called at the group that was still grouped at the sofa. She flipped them off was about to go out the door when the pink haired bitch told her to stop.

„Wait! You can't leave without an escort."

Chi frowned at the pinkette lifting an eyebrow in the process. „The only god damn escort I'm going to have accompanying me is the one who goes all the way and gives me the happy ending I deserve."

"Well you can't have that!" Sakura argued.

"Then no escort! You're not winning this one you pink haired bitch. I'm leaving, without a fucking escort." Chi forcefully poked the pink haired girl in the shoulder.

"Then I'll report you to the Hokage!"

"Go ahead, what's she gonna do? Strip me off the title of ninja? MAKE MY DAY!" Chi yelled. Then she turned around and slammed the door on her way out.

"Someone's going to have to accompany her." Sakura said angrily. "And not you Sai, you keep flippin' losing her." The dark haired boy put his hand down.

"Hinata can join her! Maybe she'll get through to her." Kiba said enthusiastically ignoring the white eyed female shaking her head rabidly.

Truth be told, Hinata was extremely scared of the 'new and improved' Chi. Plus her father wouldn't be happy about her hanging out with a reject like Chi. That was what she was called years ago. A reject and a useless ninja, even Hinata thought so. In the academy Chi couldn't even throw a kunai, and she barely passed the exams. Everyone watched Chi beg and plead to pass the exam. Iruka probably passed her because of pity.

No, everyone knew the only reason Chi passed was because pity. If she didn't pass, she would be the only one not to. It was damn luck and coincidence she ended up in Team 7.

"Great idea! Hinata, go hurry up. Chi might already be far ahead." Sakura said clapping her hand together, already getting into a better mood. Probably because she didn't have to be around the moody teenager.

Poor Hinata dragged herself out the door to look for Chi, she hoped she didn't find her.

Just her luck. It didn't take a lot of searching to find Chi. It didn't take any searching at all. The dark haired girl was outside finishing her sake bottle.

"So they sent you into the lion pit. Shame really." Chi said throwing the bottle away. They both heard it break. "Where do you want to go?"

"E-e-excuse me?" Hinata stuttered.

"Where. Do. You. Want. To. Go?" Chi repeated, putting emphasis in her words. "Jesus, don't be so slow you child."

"I-I do-don't know." Hinata replied.

"Fuck Hinata, grow a pair and talk normally. I don't want to have to try to figure out what you're saying. Stop stuttering or I'll fucking punch you."

Hinata's jaw went slack for a minute, thinking about what Chi said. Punch her? Why? Everyone else thought it was cute.

"Come on, let's take a walk before I go back to the hotel room."

"Why don't you move into an apartment?" Hinata asked in a low timid voice.

"Oh thank kami you have stopped stuttering. And what's the point of moving into my own place here when I'm going to leave soon anyways?" Chi put her hands behind her head, wrapping the fingers together. "Wish I could leave sooner, to accomplish what I set out."

"And what's that?"

"Oh you know, kill a dew dudes, find my family, and keep training under Okada. Normal stuff." Chi smirked at the thought of getting revenge. It was a beautiful thing, no wonder the Uchiha worked so hard for it. "If only I knew hard work paid off earlier. Then maybe I wouldn't be in this situation."

"And what situation-OH!" A large man walked into Hinata, making her fall to the ground.

"Man, are you okay?" Chi asked the small girl. "Oi, what the fuck do you think you're doing?" She called after the large man. Who was indeed, rather fucking large.

"What?" He asked, turning around. He looked rather sinister, and scary.

"You know, it's only proper to apologize. You did knock her to the ground." Chi glared at the man, putting a hand on her hip.

"Get the fuck out of here kid, before you say something stupid." He was about to start walking away when a rock hit him on the back of the head. "Ow-What the?"

"Apologize motherfucker, or else I'll crush you." Chi warned.

The large man snarled at the thin dark haired girl. "I'm not apologizing for anything you little wench!" He started to run at her, fist up in the air and ready to strike.

Chi blocked it, sending a kick into the man's stomach, knocking the air out of him. She then proceeded to take a good grip on his hair, hold his face towards Hinata. "Apologize. Now. Or feel my wrath you dick." She commanded.

"I-I… I'm sorry." The man stuttered towards Hinata. Chi then threw him like a piece of rag through a wall.

"Okay, let's get going again!" Chi said giving Hinata a helping hand up.

"Th-thank y-y-" Hinata tried to thank the petite girl, but was interrupted by Chi punching her rather hard in the face.

"Told you know to fucking stutter." Chi mumbled grabbing the small girl and throwing her over her shoulder. "Now to get you home."


	7. Chapter 7

Saitou Chi walked towards the Hyuuga Compound with Hinata slung over her shoulder like a rag doll. She told her to stop stuttering, but she didn't so she had it coming.

When she walked into onto the compound grounds someone flung towards her ready to attack.

"Get away from her." A Hyuuga male said, getting into a fighting stance.

"Don't worry, if I was going to do something nasty, I wouldn't be returning her home." Chi raised an eyebrow at the male.

"Then why is she unconscious?"

"Because I punched her."

"You said you weren't here to hurt her." The Hyuuga male glared at her.

"And I'm not. I politely asked her to stop stuttering or else Id punch her. She didn't, so I knocked her out. I have to say though, this has been by far the easiest 'escort' I've ever ditched." Chi dropped Hinata onto the grounds. "Here, take her. I was only returning her, since it's only the right thing to do. She wouldn't be safe lying unconscious on the streets." Chi smirked at the Hyuuga male before waving. "See you later pretty-boy."

(oh my god, I have no idea how the hell I'm going to make space in this chapter, so this will have to do for now.)

She walked for a while, not really having a destination in mind. The nostalgia was a little bit enjoyable. She avoided her old house though, that brought up nothing but lonely bitter thoughts.

"This place hasn't changed at all." She muttered to herself, shoving her hands in her pockets. She continued to walk towards the training grounds, just to see something for herself.

She reached the KIA stone, and looked for her own name. She just wanted to see it for herself.

"You're not on there." A voice sounded behind her.

She turned around and faced her old Sensei. "Of course not, I was never good enough to be on that stone anyways."

"No, we had it removed, since you obviously aren't dead." He argued.

"Don't know why you even bothered to put it on there. I didn't do anything heroic. I was the only one who failed and let the ninja go away." She frowned and looked at the stone again. "Ninja's who fail to protect their comrades shouldn't be honored with real heroes."

"But you tried. That's the only thing that counts."

"For you, probably. I had been useless the first twelve years of my life, and the one time I try to do something heroic I get my limbs handed to me in shambles."

"Takes a strong person to want to make a change."

"No, it takes a moment of stupidity and then years of being scared that it might happen again." She smiled at Kakashi. "I recommend you duck." Kakashi did as she said, barely missing a kunai aimed for his neck. "Tsunade made a very bad choice when forcing me to stay here. You see, I have a lot of people who pretty much want me dead, who I try to avoid by traveling. Since I'm stuck here I've been waiting for them to start showing up so I can eliminate them."

"You there!" A normal looking man said.

"Me?" Chi asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, obviously you!" He angrily called.

"What do you want?"

"I want you dead you fucking bitch!"

"Who the hell are you?"

"Your worst nightmare."

"Seriously? Are you an idiot?" Chi frowned at the man. He clearly wasn't right in the head. What kind of ninja attacks head on? ... Forget that, she just remembered her blonde team mate.

"No, but you are for screwing with me!"

The man ran towards her, holding up a kunai ready to strike. She braced herself, lifting up her right arm.

"Chi, what are you-!" Kakashi started, but shut up quickly after seeing Chi grab the kunai with her hand.

"You should never attack a person head on. Especially when you don't know what they are hiding up their sleeves." She whispered in the attacker's ear. The attacker was quick at jumping away, avoiding her punch.

"I know what you have up your sleeves. You think I'd come here without doing my research. I might not be as good at research gathering as you and your old fart sensei. But I still am able to gather some information. I know all about your 'up-grades', people who you leave alive after fighting tend to remember people with robotic arms, especially since you are the only one in the world who has them."

"Guess you're right. Maybe I should stop leaving people alive then, starting with you." Chi smirked and removed her jacket, revealing her arm. "It's good to know my inventions have been noticed. I worked hard on these babies." She rolled up her pants, showing her legs. Or where her legs were supposed to be. "But I guess you didn't know about these ones, seeing as I'm not one to wear revealing clothing, unless I'm drunk and prancing around in my underwear. I suggest you go now, and forget whatever nonsense I have done to you. I don't want to hurt you."

"Don't want to hurt me?" The man laughed maniacally. "You've done more than hurt me, you've destroyed me!" He then jumped into action. Jumping into the air, attempting the slash Chi from above.

Chi jumped out of the way, avoiding the hit aimed at her. She got ready to pounce, but the man was faster than he seemed. He made quick handseals. "Doton: Dosekiryū" (Earth Style: Earth Dragon)She frowned as the dragon aimed itself at her. She didn't have time to dodge, she's have to use offense.

Before she was able to deliver a punch at the dragon, she got pulled out of the way. Her old sensei had gotten her out of the way. „Stay out of this." She harshly said to her sensei. „I can handle this just fine, this isn't my first time fighting for my life. If I need your help, I'll ask for it!"

„Doton Kage Bunshin" (Earth Style Shadow Clone ) The man yelled, this caused several Earth clones to appear, surrounding her and Kakashi.

Chi glared at the man, lifting up her right arm. Both men watched as the hand started to change shape, the steel shifted changing the entire design of the hand. After a short while, the hand resembeled a small canon. „People who usually get far enough for me to use this don't live to tell about it. I'm sorry, but now I'm really forced to eliminate you."

„I'm not the one who is going to die here tonight!" The man shrieked like a banshee then sent the earth clones all at once at her. What he didn't expect was a blast of chakra start shooting, evaporating the clones that is hit.

Chi kicked one of the clones in the stomach, then grabbing a hold of it, sending it straight for another clone. Turning around she blasted another clone, leaving nothing behind. She did a backflip, kicking a clone in the jaw, making it disappear. After a while all the clones where dealt with. _‚Now for the original copy.'_ She thought, smirking to herself.

She walked towards him, blocking the kunai's he kept throwing at her out of desperation. He had no chakra left to do jutsu's. He used it all on large pointless techniques that he probably thought was sure to eliminate her.

When Chi got close enough, the man fell onto his backside, terror filling his eyes. „I'll see you soon koibito." He watched as the canon lifted towards him, filling up with chakra and then he was gone.

Chi turned towards Kakashi after taking care of the annoying man. „Told you I could take care of it myself."

„So you're going to eliminate me too, since I've seen your jutsu?" Her old sensei asked.

„No, you are no threat to me." She smiled at Kakashi. „Besides, if I'm going to be keep going on missions with you guys, you are going to have to see that eventually. That is if Queen Bitch ever lets us on good missions while I'm here."

„If you didn't keep ditching your escorts, we would be on better missions already."

„I dont need escorts. I made a promise, and I won't be leaving this place any time soon. You guys don't need to worry. I might not like you people a lot, but I'm currently a comrade, and a team member again so I have your backs no matter what."

„I think that is the nicest thing you have said ever since you arrived." Kakashi mumbled.

„Don't get used to it."

Her right hand started to change back into a normal looking hand. At least, as normal as it can look.

„So the limbs where yours?"

„Yup."

„And you haven't told Tsunade about your current situation."

„No need, there isn't anything she can do."

„She would be able to transplant new limbs for you."

„Don't need or want them. These are my babies, my pride and joy. I wouldn't be the shinobi I was without them."

„We should still tell Tsunade about your current situation, and deal with your punishment for killing a man."

„Why should I get punished for killing someone who attacked me? Survival of the fittest. Plus, that man was just dying to get back to his daughter."

„What happened to her?"

„I killed her." Kakashi looked at her like she was joking. But he couldn't find any indication that she was, she was completely serious. „Bitch broke a glass on my face. I'm going to my hotel room, come get me when we're seeing Queen Bitch and all her glory. If I'm not grumpy, I might even beg for better missions."

(Oh man, have still not figured out how to put shit loads of spaces here. Bare with me, I'm trying my best. Consider this the official separator between places in the chapter, or whatever.)

Chi tossed and turned in the bed. She was having a nightmare, a horrible one at that.

'_Saitou Chi was determined to bring back her team mate when she left with the retrieval team. She just never expected that she would miss it when they dragged him back through the gates. She dearly hoped that everyone else was safe and not in the same pain at the moment. She failed, and now she was destined to lay there until she bled to death. It wouldn't take a long time, at least that was what she was wishing for. The pain was unimaginable._

_Her head fell to the side, her vision was getting blurry and it was getting harder to breathe. Most likely due to the blood filling her lungs slowly. She managed to make out what was left of her arm 2 meters away from her._

'_The bastards kept their end of the deal. They did manage to rip off a limb.' She thought to herself. "Fuck." She sobbed uncontrollably. 'No way will they be able to get to me in time.' She thought bitterly to herself. For once in her miserable short life as a ninja she wanted to make a difference and be noticed. But this isn't what she wanted. She didn't want to go alone._

"_I don't want to die." She cried harder as she looked up into the sky once again. The sun was almost down. 'Why haven't they come for me? It's been hours.' In all truth, it had only been couple of minutes. But laying in the grass bleeding to death. Minutes felt like hours, if not days. Her light grey eyes, which was hours before full of hope, determination & pride, were now almost lifeless while she watched the darkness come for her. Even if she would have tried to drag her obese body, she only had one hand to do it with. It was futile, she was going to die._

_Her train of thought about her useless life was interrupted by the sound of footsteps. "Who's there?" She managed to rasp out before coughing up blood. "Are you here to finish me off?" She never felt so helpless and miserable in her short life.'_

Chi shot up from bed, only to end up in a fetal position on the ground, sobbing. She was so out of it, she didn't even care who picked her up and put her in their laps. She felt arms circle around her, a chin put on top of her head. "Calm down." The person said. It didn't help, she just started to cry uncontrollably, grabbing the unknown person's shirt, she continued to sob like a little child.


	8. Chapter 8

She woke up the next morning. Her eyes stung and felt like they were sewn shut.

'Why am I back in bed?' She thought to herself. She managed to open her eyes, even if it hurt like a bitch. Looking over her room, she didn't see the person she let see her in a horrible state over the night. 'I need to stop crying like a little bitch when I have that dream. It's not even a nightmare anymore, just a bitter reality that my brain tries to freak me out with.'

Walking into the bathroom, she turned on the shower and then sat down on the tiled floor. Her body and mind felt exhausted. It was like every time she dreamt anything it just took all the energy out of her. With barely enough energy, she climbed into the shower, letting the steaming hot water rush down her back. It was so calming, making her want to just never get out or even face the real world anymore. But that wasn't an option, she had to apparently have a meeting with the old hag today. Stupid Kakashi, stupid Team 7 and stupid everyone in this God damn fucking village. She wished she never came back here, and she wished that all of them where dead.

Possibly a horrible thing to say, but no. Not really. All the trouble these people have caused is just way too much compared to the "reward" in the end. Their lives are not worth the trouble that has been caused over this nation.

The war, the heroics, the deaths. Just seem so small and insignificant. Chi never really understood why people went out of their way to be evil or be good. When life is just very rewarding doing really nothing. Life is easy when you have hobbies, and you can spend your earned money on booze and cigarettes and have sex with attractive people whenever you want.

She just did not understand what empty pride fueled these peoples passion to be "the best".

"Just a load of fucking psychobabble to me." Chi muttered to herself.

Her trail of thoughts and lack of understanding towards her fellow homo sapiens was interrupted by a loud bang on her bathroom door.

"OI! Get out of there you God damn bitch, I have to take you to baa-chan." She heard the annoying voice of Naruto, oh how she would just love to suffocate him in her sleep. He has been the biggest problem this world has ever faced.

"Chill the fuck out you fucking bloodsucker! I'm taking a fucking shower!" She yelled back at him.

"You were supposed to be at Tsunade's an hour ago." She heard the wannabe delicate voice of Sakura. Did the whole fucking team come over to her room or what?

"FUCK!" Chi growled, she was so annoyed. She just wanted to be left alone. Wasn't she allowed to even take a god damn shower without any interruptions? She wouldn't be even able to get some "private time" with herself.

"I'll find you some clothes!" Sakura again opened her mouth.

"Whatever." Chi mumbled to herself. She didn't care at this point. They had infiltrated her room, now the pink haired whore is going through her stuff. Nothing is supposed to be kept private anymore and everyone is in everyone else's business.

Here is a small chapter to get your hopes up. I have to get ready for a job interview, but I'll post another longer chapter when I get home. :3


End file.
